1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle-holding apparatus concealable in a car bumper shell.
2. Related Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 16, a conventional bicycle stand is carried on the tail of a car. Referring to FIG. 17, another conventional bicycle stand is carried on the top of a car. Bicycles can be supported on these conventional bicycle stands that are carried on the cars. Thus, bicycles can be loaded on the cars during long-distance trips and removed from the cars for fun, ride or storage. However, both conventional bicycle stands occupy large spaces even when they are not used to carry bicycles. In addition, they can easily tangle with miscellaneous articles. Moreover, they are not aesthetically pleasing.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.